21 Points About Hiei
by ianii
Summary: A written documentary, examining all points of Hiei's life and relationships through his friends. There are many theories, after all. [Future fic, two implied pairings, one is onesided.]


**21 Points About Hiei**

There are many theories, after all.

* * *

1. Mystery

"Hiei wasn't as mysterious as most seem to think," His past partner, Urameshi said over the din of his children's play. "As soon as you knew his past, he was pretty easy to figure out. He was just really, really… _sad_."

* * *

2. Polaroid

"The only thing I have left of the shrimp is this," Kuwabara Kazuma held up a dark, overexposed Polaroid. "You can't really tell, but he's smilin'."

* * *

3. Peony

One of the letters found in his dusty, empty dresser contained a pressed flower. It was a peony.

* * *

4. Life

"Roses never meant anything to him," Shuichi Minamino said, looking sadly at the interviewer. "I find myself wondering how my life would have changed if he did."

* * *

5. Reason

Interviewer: 'Why do you think he left?'

Yukina: 'I think many things.'

Interviewer: 'But what do you think about his reasons?'

Yukina: '…That is something which escapes me.'

* * *

6. Eye

On the very edge of Mukuro's territory, in the desert, there is a mark on one of the boulders. It depicts a crude drawing of an eye, and there is reason to believe it was carved by the heir to the throne.

* * *

7. Love

Interviewer: 'Did you think he was capable of love?'

Shuichi: 'Oh, no, never. The idea of it is beyond him.'

Interviewer: 'Why is that?'

Shuichi: 'Well, I believe he loved his sister. Even that love, though, was pushing the limits. Romantically, I believe Hiei was unavailable.'

Interviewer: 'But still, you kept hope?'

Shuichi smiles. 'But still, I kept hope.'

* * *

8. There's One Left

"Hiei was prone to obsession," Botan said, smiling. Probably at old memories. "There were four of them. His sister, ice cream and succeeding in power were three of the four."

* * *

9. Obedience, or Lack Thereof

"I don't think Hiei ever directly obeyed orders," Koenma informed us. "I never asked why. I hope Mukuro had better luck."

* * *

10. Why

Among Hiei's other possessions found after his disappearance, there were a half-emptied bottle of wine, a red bandanna, and several notices to himself. One of these notices read, 'Remember to ask why.'

* * *

11. Present Tense

"I think he was a claustrophobic, or somethin'," Yusuke emulated his point by using animated hand movements. "He was always sitting closer to the outside. Like, he used to sleep in trees. He also liked to sit by the window, if we were inside." Yusuke paused. "Or, he still does. We don't know."

* * *

12. Factual

Keiko: 'I don't remember too much about him, but I remember one thing.'

Interviewer: 'Which was…?' 

Keiko: 'He liked to say he was surrounded by idiots. He didn't really think that.'

Interviewer: 'This is a fact?'

Kieko: 'Yes, it's a fact.'

* * *

13. Passage From a Book

'Jaganshi Hiei wasn't normal. He wasn't different. He was just everyone's secret feelings, multiplied by thousands. Caring, loving, hating, anger. He was all that and more.'

–Anonymous

* * *

14. Revenge

"If he comes back, I'll knee him in the groin. Just for good measure," Hiei's illegitimate daughter, now twenty three, looked passively at the camera, her pink eyes flashing dangerously. "You hear that, Dad?" She sighed resignedly. "As if I could hit him, anyway."

* * *

15. Kin

Yukina never did find out about her brother.

* * *

16. Determination

Genkai: 'Of the bunch, I believe Hiei was the strongest.'

Interviewer: 'Care to elaborate?'

Genkai: 'He was the most consistent. He was the most disciplined, most stubborn.'

* * *

17. Strength

"He hated to be weak. It was his fear. For the most part, he dedicated his life to becoming stronger." Shuichi scratched his ear. "It was his way of revenge for being dropped off the island."

* * *

18. Rescue

"This one time, I ran away from home." Kuwabara had his arms folded, and leaned back proudly. "Well, not really from home. It was more like I didn't really wanna be found. I can't even remember the damn reason anymore, if you can believe that!" He snapped his fingers and leaned in close like he was sharing a secret. "Imagine my surprise when the person who found me and brought me back was Shorty."

* * *

19. Rain

"Once, I saw him standing in the middle of the rain. Alone. When I asked him why, he said he deserved it." Shizuru shook her head, pitifully. Her statement right before this one was that she didn't know him at all.

* * *

20. Demon

After he left Team Urameshi, people rarely saw Hiei in his fully demonic form.

* * *

21. Spirit

The only thing we know for sure is that he didn't die yet. His spirit has not yet passed through the screening process of the Spirit World.

"I rue the day," says Botan.

* * *

**Roll End Credits.**


End file.
